


Five Little Things

by hbrilove



Series: Buffy Drabbles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bit of Smut at the End, Five Little Things, Fluffy, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Seasons 4 and 5, Spander love!, Sweet, i just love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: Just Five Little Things that Spike does for Xander that makes Xander love him more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net as my username Rocki. Moving all my stories over! :)

1\. Spike always kept candy hidden in the basement.

Xander wandered into the basement after another long shift at that crappy pizza place. He never understood why anyone would want to eat there considering all the bad things that the employees did to the food just to piss off the manager. Xander let out a deep sigh as he noticed Spike was curled up in the recliner. The Vampire could be real cute when he was asleep.

Without hesitation, Xander stripped down and headed to the bathroom where he showered quickly. The brunette man walked back into the main room to see Spike still asleep in the same position. Xander bit back a grin as he pulled on some clean clothes. Reaching over, the Scooby flipped off the light and crawled into bed.

Just as he moved the pillow to get it in the perfect position, a small crinkling sound startled him. Xander pulled out a small crinkly object. In the dim light cast in through the small windows, Xander realized the offending object was a Snickers bar. The brunette grinned.

From the other side of the room, Spike's lips curled up slightly as Xander bit into the chocolate bar with zest.

2\. Spike recorded Xander's shows every time he worked.

Xander could not help the way he was feeling for the Vampire. Spike seemed to make life so much better when he was there. He had helped him get a new apartment across town near the Magic Box and willingly paid half the rent and bills. Without the construction worker's knowledge, Spike had bought satellite and TiVo for the new apartment the men had just moved into. Xander was not sure where Spike had gotten the money. He was not even sure he wanted to know if Spike had obtained it illegally. All he knew was that the bleached blond monstrosity had opted to get satellite and now they had cartoons, reality shows, and Sy Fy shows galore at his fingertips as soon as he got home.

3\. Spike enjoyed watching Xander's shows. With him.

Spike was stretched out on the couch with his boots propped up on the coffee table. He had a cup of blood in one hand with the remote in the other.

The front door opened alerting Spike to Xander's arrival. "There you are," he greeted.

"Hello, to you, too, Spike," Xander laughed. He held up pizza and beer. "Do you mind if I watch some TV?"

Spike pressed play on the remote with one of his patented smirks. "I don't mind, pet."

Xander's face lit up as he sprawled out next to the Vampire. His brown eyes alternated between the actual Scooby gang and the man munching on pizza next to him.

The corners of Spike's lips curled up in a small smile as he waited for Xander to get engrossed in the show.

4\. Spike was a cuddler.

Xander slowly awoke from a deep sleep. He attempted to stretch only to have a cold body locked around his own body. Xander chuckled. Spike was wrapped around him as if he were a little kid cuddling his tiny teddy bear. Xander's eyes trailed around the living room to look at the clock. With a growl, Xander fought against his captor. "Dammit, Spike! I have to get to work," he bit out as he fought the sleeping Vampire.

Spike's lips curled into a smile as he kept his roommate pinned.

5\. Spike was surprisingly gentle.

Xander engulfed the large member into his hot wet mouth. He let out a moan at the surprising shock of cold against his warm body. One hand held down Spike's hips as the other played with the blond's balls.

Xander's dark head bobbed up and down taking as much as he could of his lover into his mouth then releasing it. His nails dug into Spike's hips as the blond attempted to thrust against him. Xander let Spike fall from his lips. He chuckled as his lover growled at him. The brunette ran his tongue down the inside of the blond's thigh.

A cool hand touched the one holding down Spike's hips. The long fingers stroked Xander's innocently.

The construction worker's head lifted to look at the Vampire. Spike was smiling brightly at Xander. Love shown in his eyes that mirrored in Xander's own.

Sometimes it's the little things that tell Xander that he is loved.

"Get on wit' it," Spike growled out breaking the moment. One of his eyebrows raised warningly.

Xander laughed as he went back to work on his Vampire.


End file.
